Valhalla's Spy
by Jennifer J. LaMontagne
Summary: Four years ago on this very day, she introduced herself as Lauren Reynolds, well she had Jack Fahey introduce her as Lauren Reynolds. She had been her for four years now. In those four years she had broke every rule in the book, fell in love with a terrorist, forgot who she really was, adopted Ian Doyle's son as her own, and became pregnant with Ian Doyle's baby.
1. August 19, 2004

**Ian Doyle's villa: August 19, 2004**

Emily Prentiss sat on the couch in Ian Doyle's Tuscan villa. He was pacing in front of her, he had pushed the coffee table about five feet in front of the couch sometime before she arrived. He stopped directly in front of her and she knew this wasn't good. Had he found out who she really was? Or was it something she could simply solve, like why she was late, why she hadn't told him she was pregnant, or something else that she could easily solve by words and kisses.

Emily slowly raised her head so she was looking up at Ian, she had the most honest look she could perform, and after all, she wasn't an award-winning actress. She was, however, an undercover CIA agent working for Interpol to take Ian Doyle down. But how could she? She loved him for goodness sakes! She was carrying his child in her womb. She was raising his son. She had changed her mind about marriage for him, to marry him. She wanted that, she wanted to marry him, have more of his babies, raise his kids, be the one he could absolutely trust with everything. She wanted to be Lauren Reynolds. She wanted that life, she didn't want to think about doing the right thing. She didn't care if she would be known as a traitor, she didn't care if she would be known as a fugitive. She didn't care if she had to go on the run or hide out or anything. She didn't care. She just wanted to be with Ian, be his wife, be Declan's mother. The moment her eyes met his, she knew that he knew.

"You know, don't you?" Emily asked, it was more of a statement than a question.

"That you betrayed me?" Ian asked in a growl.

Emily started to stand but was pushed back down by Ian, "Ian…"

"Quiet," Ian ordered, starting to pace again

"Just let me explain." Emily said, not listening to his order for her to be quiet.

Ian stopped and sat on the edge of the coffee table, right across from her, "Go on." He wove a hand in front of himself, gesturing for her to speak.

Emily took a deep breath, "First off. Yes, I did betray you." She started, deciding to be honest with him and not try to work around it. What did she care if the case gets blown? She didn't want him to be arrested, "My name is Emily Prentiss. I'm a CIA agent and I was recruited by Interpol to work with a team of agent to take you down."

Ian rubbed his hands over his face, trying to think, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was mad, mad enough to hurt her, but he couldn't hurt her because he loved her. He loved Lauren Reynolds, not Emily Prentiss. He tried telling himself that, but when he did he always wondered how different the two were, they were two halves of a whole, and technically the same person. Ian hoped that maybe she wasn't acting the whole time, "How could you?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth, though he had so many questions for her, "I told you everything. I told you about my son. I asked you to marry me and help me raise my son." he stood up.

Emily nods, "I know, but…"

"But nothing! You lied to me. You claimed you loved me when it was just for work!" Ian yelled, mad at her, he was so mad at her he just couldn't stop himself from yelling.

"Not everything was a lie, Ian." Emily said, her voice a bit stronger now, "I do love you. When I told you I loved you I meant it."

Ian stopped and stood there, like a little kid that had just gotten in trouble with an adult that wasn't his parents, a rough comparison, yes, but still. He looked at her and waited for her to speak or anything. Damn, he wanted to kiss her and hold her and believe everything she said was true, but on the other hand he wanted to ring her neck for lying, but he couldn't do either. He couldn't act on impulse, something he was so used to doing, he had to remain calm.

Emily stood, "Everything I said, aside from my name, date of birth, and profession, was true." She said, slowly walking over to him.

"And why should I believe you?" Ian asked, his voice more calm and showing a small amount of how much she'd hurt him.

Emily stood in front of him now, due to the slight height difference she had to look up to him a bit to see eye-to-eye, she gently touched his cheek for her hand, "I do love you."

Ian didn't flinch away from her touch, "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I couldn't." Emily said softly, slowly stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Why? You said you loved me." Ian said.

"I do love you." Emily said softly, "But if I would've told you, what would've happened?"

Ian sighed, knowing she had a point, if she had told him sooner he'd probably have killed her on the spot. All anyone would have to do is ask Liam how his temper worked, and how he reacted when finding out Lauren was really Emily. Liam had been with Ian when he found out, he had seen how mad his best friend got. Hell, Liam wanted to kill Emily, he thought of Ian as a brother and hated that she had fooled them all.

Emily looked him in the eyes, "Ian…" she said softly

Ian looked at her again, "How can I trust you again? Or ever believe a word you say?"

Emily's breath caught a moment, was he really suggesting that they'd still be together? She didn't know, but that gave her the small amount of hope she needed. "I can prove my loyalty to you, I can prove my love, and I can gain your trust back if you'll give me that chance." He words were strong yet spoken soft.

Ian nodded, "Tell your Interpol friends that you were suspected of being undercover-" he started

"But then I'll be extracted and-" Emily had interrupted and Ian gently covered her mouth.

"But tell them that you talked your way out of it and we still believe you. Say you need three more weeks to complete the mission." Ian said calmly.

Emily nodded, "Alright…and if they don't believe me?" she asked as soon as Ian uncovered her mouth.

"Make them believe you…you're good at that." Ian said softly before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Emily thought about the stakes, what she was risking by helping him, but then she thought about what she was gaining; a loving family, something she had always wanted. A man who would protect her, hold her at night, kiss her. A son, though not by blood, who looked up to her and let her know that there was still goodness in the world. And a daughter, unborn yet and unknown to Ian, but the little life inside her grew each day and made her more fearful and more aware of everything she was doing. She knew what she had to do to keep her family safe.


	2. August 27, 2004

**'Lauren Reynolds'' apartment: August 27, 2004**

Ian sat at the desk that had been placed against the wall, there was a nice view out the window but he was more interested with the woman sitting on the bed.

Emily was sitting on the bed, trying to get ahold of Sean McCallister or Clyde Easterly. She didn't feel like talking to Tsia or Jeremy. Finally, Sean picked up, "Hello?" she asked into the phone, "Sean, hi…yes, I know I'm not supposed to call unless…well it kinda is…calm down, calm down…no, they didn't figure it out…they almost did…I talked my way out of it…yes…yes, the mission is still intact…I need three weeks…give me three weeks and you'll have everything you need to take Ian Doyle down." She said, even if she didn't want to. She wanted to tell Sean that she couldn't take him down, that she loved him too much. She hung up the phone and smiled at Ian.

Ian smiled as he stood and walked over, gently placing a kiss on her lips.

Emily reciprocated the kiss and deepened it, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

**Ian Doyle's Villa: August 27, 2004**

Ian walked with Emily into the living room, "Louise is running errands, so I need you to stay with Declan." He said softly.

Emily nodded, "Alright." She said softly. Was he really trusting her with his son? Only eight days after not trusting her at all her trusts her with Declan. Maybe it was because he knew she would never hurt Declan. That gave her even more hope. She smiled at Ian and kissed him goodbye.

Emily walked over to the small boy, she knelt next to him, "So, Declan, what would you like to do?"

Declan shrugged, he was being shy.

"Well, we could build a fort." Emily suggested and smiled when she saw the boy smile.

"Okay." Declan smiled

"We'll need blankets and chairs." Emily said, standing up

"I'll get blankets." Declan said

After an hour of constructing the fort, Emily Prentiss was sitting in a fort with Declan Doyle, playing a game of Go Fish and trying not to yawn too much.

Before she knew it, they had played nine games of Go Fish and two games of a Scooby-Doo Memory game that Declan loved. Emily didn't know it but time had gone by pretty fast and Ian was already home.

Instead of warning Emily, Ian snuck into the fort behind her and silently instructed his son not to squeal on him as he got ready to scare Emily. He pinched her sides and when she turned planted a kiss on her lips. He broke it and grinned at her.

Emily smiled, "Hey." She hugged him.

Declan got up and walked over and joined the hug, smiling.

"Seems you two had a fun day." Ian grinned.

"We did." Emily nodded, "Right Deccy?"

Declan giggled at the nickname and nodded in agreement, "We built a fort and played Go Fish and my Scooby game and we're gonna make cookies after dinner, wanna help?" he asked his dad.

"I'd love to." Ian said softly, as he pulled the young boy into one arm and Emily into the other, "How about we all watch a movie together?"

Declan grinned and nodded.

Emily smiled, "Alright, I'll make popcorn." She started to get up but Ian kept his grip on her.

"First we need to pick a movie." Ian said, looking at Declan

"Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island?" Declan asked, hopeful

"Ask Lauren." Ian said, smiling

Declan looked at Emily with big blue eyes, he was a master at the puppy-dog look and Emily instantly caved, "Alright, Scooby-Doo it is." She smiled.

Declan clapped.

Emily made popcorn, then fell asleep during the previews.


	3. August 28, 2004

**Ian Doyle's villa: August 28, 2004**

Emily woke up, wrapped in Ian's arms, looking out the window she silently noted that it was early morning, not much after six. She laid her head back on Ian's chest before noticing they were both still in their clothes from the prior day, making her realize what had happened. She had fallen asleep sometime during the movie and Ian carried her to bed, and instead of him changing, he just laid next to her, or maybe subconsciously she wouldn't release him and he was forced to sleep in his clothes, by the way her hand felt she'd guess the second, she had done that before; grabbed part of his shirt and not release it until morning. She wiped her hand on her pant leg and began to feel nauseous, she swallows it back as best she could so Ian wouldn't suspect anything in case she woke him. She slowly untangled herself from him and got out of bed.

"Where you going, love?" Ian asked, half dazed and sleepy.

"Bathroom." Emily whispered, scared she was going to vomit if she talked much louder, she tip-toed to the bathroom and closed the door before starting to vomit. She silently thanked God for letting her make it to the toilet. After she finished she flushed the toilet and went to the faucet, she turned it on as she looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her teeth before going back to Ian's room and laying next to him.

Ian pulled her close to him the second she sat on the bed, she didn't even have time to lay down, but it didn't bug her much, she loved being close to him, loved being his.

Emily smiled and closed her eyes as her head rested on Ian's chest, she fell back to sleep after only a few minutes and didn't wake for at least another hour or two. She slowly sat up in bed.

"Morning, Love." Ian said softly, sitting up he wrapped his arms around her abdomen from behind her and kissed her neck.

Emily leaned into him, feeling the warm and safe feeling she always felt when Ian had his arms around her, "Morning." She said softly, not wanting to break the quiet calmness.

"You missed the movie." Ian said softly, carefully pulling her onto his lap.

"I realized." Emily let out a soft chuckle.

"You and Declan must've had fun yesterday because I ended up watching most of the movie alone." Ian smiled softly as he looked her in the eyes.

"Really?" Emily asked quietly.

Ian nodded, "Really."

Emily sighed softly.

"Is something wrong?" Ian asked softly, he seemed concerned about her.

"No, why?" Emily asked, frowning slightly.

"Last night you kept mumbling, and today you woke up early, and now you're sighing." Ian said softly, he raised his brows, "What aren't you telling me, Love?"

Emily knew then that she would have to tell him, and she couldn't help but smile, "Hold onto that thought." She said softly and started to get up, when Ian kept his arms around her she looked at him, "Just give me one moment, I'll tell you in a minute, I need to get something from my purse…where ever I left it." She frowned as she thought.

"It's on the nightstand, love." Ian said softly, seeing her confusion and trying not to laugh at her.

Emily went over to her purse and pulled out an envelope before going back over to him and sitting on the bed, facing him and smiling, she couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever you aren't telling me is making you happy." Ian noted, raising only one brow now, he was intrigued by this secret of hers.

Emily looked at the envelope in her hands as she barely composed herself, she looked at him and everything about her said happy, "I'm pregnant." She said softly

Ian was shocked but soon enough he grinned, "Are you sure?" he asked softly

Emily nodded and handed him the envelope, "I wanted to know before I told you."

Ian opened the envelope and took out sonograms, smiling, "Wow." He breathed, he was happy, ecstatic was more like it. He loved Emily and was now convinced she loved him, telling him about the pregnancy when she could've had an abortion without telling him, "How far are you?" he asked softly.

Emily took a deep breath, "16 weeks." She said softly, smiling.

Ian smiled, "Wow."

"Want to know the gender or do you want to be surprised?" Emily asked as she laid on the bed next to him, grinning up at him

"You know?" Ian asked, "Tell me." He sounded like a kid wanting to know what he was getting for Christmas.

Emily smiled, "Well, _she _wasn't exactly being _ladylike_ and flashed the doctor."

Ian smiled, "A girl?" he asked softly

Emily nodded, "Yeah, we're gonna have a daughter." She said softly as she hugged him tightly.

Ian hugged her back, careful not to hurt her, "Now we need to tell Declan."

"He already knows." Emily laughed

"Oh…so you tell the boy before me?" Ian asked, teasing her.


	4. August 30, 2004

**'Lauren Reynolds'' apartment: August 30, 2004**

Emily gathered all her stuff, over the past two days she and Ian had agreed that she would move in with him and live at the villa, of course she would have to leave a few things at the apartment and go there sometimes, especially if Clyde or Sean came to 'collect' her, she felt as though she was a chess piece; a pawn, maybe. Like they were just using her, and in a way, they were. Neither would understand if she told them she loved Ian. None of the team would. No one at Interpol or the CIA would. Her own mother probably wouldn't understand.

Emily picked up a book about cats, the last birthday present her mother gave her. Emily had always been fond of cats and so, for her 30th birthday, her mother got her a book on cats. Emily enjoyed looking at the photos, she got swept up in looking through the photos that she didn't hear Ian come in.

Ian slowly wrapped his arms around her, making Emily jump, "Dammit Ian! You scared me!" she exclaimed as she tried to slow her breathing.

Ian kissed her temple, "Sorry, Love." He picked up the book she dropped, "Cats?"

Emily shrugged, "It was a birthday gift from my mom."

"Why would she get you a book about cats?" Ian asked

"I like cats." Emily said, "Always have."

Ian smiled and nodded, setting the book in the box Emily was packing, "I'll be back soon, love."

"Alright." Emily nodded, she preferred to pack alone anyways, it gave her time to think and listen to music.

Emily began to worry about Ian when the sun began to set and he still wasn't back yet, she sat on the bed and waited, then laid down and waited, she was worried but somehow managed to fall asleep.

**Ian Doyle's villa: August 30, 2004**

When she woke, Emily was no longer in the apartment but was in Ian's room, she slowly pushed herself up and went downstairs and into the kitchen where she was greeted by Ian.

"I have something for you, Love." Ian said softly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"You do?" Emily asked, more confused than excited.

Ian smiled, "You could sound a little more excited, love," he said softly, "I think you'll like this." He took her into the living room where a pet carrier sat in the middle of the coffee table. It was small with a burgundy top and a gray floor, a cage like door. Emily froze upon seeing it and looked at Ian.

Ian walked over, opened the cage door and took out a ball of black fur, he brought it over and Emily could see it was a mostly black cat with just a small patch of white on its chest.

"Awww." Emily couldn't help it, her heart melted at the sight of the little kitten, it looked just old enough to be away from its mommy.

Ian smiled as he handed Emily the kitten.

Emily instantly cuddled the kitten and petted it, already in love with the little ball of fur.

"What are you going to name it?" Ian asked softly

Emily thought, "Sergio." She smiled at the name.

Ian made a slight face but nodded, "I hope you have better ideas for our baby." He muttered but Emily heard him and glared at him.

Ian chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Emily smiled as she cuddled the kitten.

**Ian Doyle's villa: August 30, 2004**

Louise brought Declan home from where ever they went that day.

Declan ran over to Emily, "Lauren!" he stopped and looked at the kitten in Emily's arms, "What's that?"

"A kitten. His name is Sergio." Emily said softly, she had already asked Ian to make sure Declan wasn't allergic to cats, "Want to hold him?"

"Can I?" Declan asked in amazement. Emily nodded and handed him the kitten, "Aww…so fuzzy!"

Emily chuckled softly and looked up to see Ian near the doorway, she smiled softly at him.


	5. August 31, 2004

**Ian Doyle's villa: August 31, 2004**

Emily say all by her lonesome on the couch, she had been playing with Sergio but the little kitten became lazy and fell to sleep, something Emily wished for: sleep. She hadn't been sleeping much lately, she was nervous or worried, just trying to figure things out, give herself distance. She wondered if what she was feeling was real love, then she told herself that it had to be. She knew she really loved Ian, she just knew it.

As Emily sat, waiting for Louise to return with her soon-to-be step-son or Ian to return from a deal, she rubbed her stomach. Ian had refused to let her go with him and she didn't know if it was because of him still not trusting her or if it was the fact that she was four months pregnant.

"When are you going too kick sweet heart?" Emily asked her stomach in a quiet mumble, she wanted to feel the little baby girl kick out move just to know she was still there, that she hadn't died. Emily worried about the baby more than she probably should, after all worrying wasn't good for the baby either.

She signed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat, she wasn't hungry but she had to eat something. She decided on dry cereal. Apple Jacks to be exact.

**Interpol office: August 31, 2004**

Jeremy Wolfe and Tsia Mosley walked in. Jeremy was the first to speak.

"We have a problem." He announced to the other two men.

Clyde and Sean looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked as he spoke.

"Emily has actually fallen in love with Doyle." Tsia told him, "she's carrying his child."

Sean stood, "she called yesterday and said he almost figured it out but not to worry."

"She's a traitor." Jeremy was upset.

"Hold on, hold on. How can we be certain Emily is a traitor? We've worked with her for over two years now." Clyde didn't want to believe that Emily would turn against them.

"Doyle knows everything. She told him." Jeremy said in practically a growl.

Clyde stepped to him and Tsia stepped between the two men, "can you two not act like children? Just for five minutes?"

Clyde sighed and stepped away, he went to his desk and rubbed his eyes, he knew that if Emily was a traitor that he was never going to lead a team again.

Tsia, Sean, and Jeremy stood, quietly watching their team's leader. None of them wanted to say what this might mean.

** Ian Doyle's villa: August 31, 2004**

Emily has just fallen asleep when she heard the door close, she woke but didn't open her eyes. After not hearing her name, well Lauren's name, she knew it wasn't Declan and opened her eyes to see Ian. She smiled at him, "hey." She said in a soft voice.

Ian sat next to her, "hello love." He said softly, gently touching her cheek.

Emily knew the deal must've taken a bad turn by the way Ian was acting. She wishes she had been there, maybe she could have helped. She gently kissed him on the lips before pulling back, "I'm going to make a snack, want something?"

"Sure." Ian stood to help her, even if he hated cooking.


	6. September 15, 2004

**Ian Doyle's villa: September 15, 2004**

Emily was once again left alone, her deadline drawing near. She had less than two days to figure out what she was supposed to do. How was she supposed to save Ian from the team? She had to figure it out soon or she'd lose everything.

"Don't worry, baby girl, mommy's gonna think of something." Emily whispered to her stomach, she had a tendacy of talking to her unborn daughter or even sing lullabies to her. Declan also talked to the baby. Ian didn't talk to the baby, but he did show affection for it. Rubbing her stomach, kissing it. Only when no one else was around. He couldn't risk someone knowing about the baby and hurting them. Only five people knew about the baby besides Emily, they were Ian, Declan, Louise, Liam, and the doctor. Emily grinned when the baby kicked and slowly rubbed the spot.

Emily knew she had a doctors appointment later that day, so she went to the bedroom and got dressed. She put on a baggy sweater and loose fitting jeans.

**Doctor's Office: September 15, 2004**

Emily walked up to the front desk.

A small woman looked up from a boring computer screen, "Hi, do you have an appointment?"

Emily nodded, "I do."

"Name?" the woman looked at Emily

"Olivia Winston." Emily had used a fake name so the team wouldn't know.

the woman checked, "alright, have a seat Ms. Winston."

Emily nodded and sat down, she waited.

"Olivia?" A nurse called.

Emily walked over and followed the nurse.

The nurse left her in a room to change into a gown.

After Emily changed she sat and waited for the doctor.

The doctor walked into the room and smiled at Emily, "Want to hear your little girl's heartbeat?"

Emily smiled, "I'd love too."


	7. September17, 2004

**Ian Doyle's villa: September 17, 2004**

Ian walked over to Emily, smiling softly he said, "hello love"

Emily looked nervous as she looked up at him, "what if they don't believe me?" she asked, worried, she had been biting her nails

Ian carefully caught her hand and held it to keep her from biting her nails, "if they don't believe you... Then we'll go off grid."

Emily took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "but..."

Ian smiled softly, "don't worry, love."

Emily nodded, though she was still worried about what would happen.

**Interpol office: September 17, 2004**

Emily walked in, she wore dress pants and a loose fitting blouse to hide her belly, which had become a tad bit bigger.

Clyde walked over to her

Emily held her breath and waited for him to speak

Clyde smiled at her and Emily let out the breath she held, "are you okay?"

"Just ready to get this over with so I can go home." Emily chuckled to keep from drawing attention

"You can go home soon." Clyde assured her

"As soon we take your statement." Jeremy said

Emily frowned slightly, "huh?"

"He meant to say report." Clyde said

Emily nodded, "alright." She just wanted this to be done so she could go home and be with Ian and Declan.

Clyde had her sit in a chair next to his desk and he asked her a few questions.

"What're you doing?" Emily asked

"Taking your report." Clyde said and started to go on.

"Really? Because it seems like you're interrogating me." Emily crossed her arms.

Clyde signed, "Emily listen. "

"No Clyde, you listen. For over a year I have been undercover acting as that man's lover and I get the information you need, I come back and you treat me like a suspect?" Emily stood up, "here's my report. I'm going home." She left a manilla envelope on his desk.

Clyde stood as well, "Emily..." He said then sighed, "I'll call you if anything else is needed. "

Emily walked out and said a silent prayer as she did so.

**Ian Doyle's villa : September 17, 2004**

Emily walked in and let out a breath, "Ian? Are you here?"

Ian walked into the living room from another room, "yes, love, are you okay?"

Emily shook her head, "Clyde started to interrogate me. "

Ian walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, running his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down, "it will be alright, love."

"I hope so." Emily whispered, gently placing a hand on her stomach.


End file.
